One-Minute Melee: Colleen VS Mallory
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Mighty Ducks and the Road Rovers meet and decide to team up to stop a bad guy from delivering a special jewel. However, that's easier said than done when one teammate unintentionally offends another team member. Which of the Duck or the Rover will top? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Road Rovers, which belongs to Warner Bros., or the Mighty Ducks, which belongs to Disney! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

Welcome, one and all, to a brand new One-Minute Melee! Sit back and relax as we get this underway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

**_GO!_**

* * *

**(Anaheim, California)**

Ever since the world heard Father's announcement, every superhero team was going into quite a frenzy, wondering in fear how to stop the crack that was forming in the sky. Indeed, quite a few of them, even the ones that didn't come from Earth originally, were sitting down at a cliffside, looking at the wide crack as some of them looked concerned.

At the current moment, this group, which consisted of anthropomorphic ducks wearing armor, was looking up towards the sky as each of them were having a look of concern. After a moment of silence, the leader, an anthropomorphic duck wearing a golden hockey mask, white and gold armor plates around his chest and arms, a green jumpsuit with a yellow belt and white and purple shoes gave a sigh as he said, "I'll be the first to say it, this is no ordinary crack in the sky..."

"No! What was your first clue, Wildwing?" A blonde haired duck with white and purple armor, a green jumpsuit with short sleeve, purple gloves and white armor boots frowned. "The message from the man who claimed himself to be 'Father'?"

"He may have a point, Nosedive." A grey duck wearing an eyepatch and a purple jumpsuit said as he gave a frown. "We WERE one of the first groups to note that huge crack in the sky since the start."

"Yeah, but we thought that Lord Dragaunus was behind that." A female blonde haired duck wearing a purple jumpsuit and huge goggles gave a laugh. "Boy, did we not realize there was a bigger story behind this!"

"I felt it in the air that this crack was beyond even Dragaunus's power, but I also felt it in the air..." A huge grey duck with a white shirt, purple pants, blue shoulder blades and blue boots said as he looked up in the sky. "This crack is caused by fights around the world... I can feel it."

Nosedive looked at the duck in concern as he asked, "Uh, Grin, what exactly do you feel?"

Everyone turned to Grin in confusion as he gave a sigh. "Anyone of us could get into a fight with someone we may not have met before, and even then... we could make things worse than before..."

"So, you're saying we can't fight?" Tanya, the female duck in the purple jumpsuit and huge goggles frowned. "Well, that just blows!"

"No, no, I don't think that's what he's saying." Wildwing frowned as he paced for a while. "He's saying we need to avoid meeting people that might have similarities to one of us... no matter how tempting it sounds to fight them."

"How do we know if we meet them though?" Another female duck with red hair wearing purple body armor, a purple jumpsuit with hi-tech shoes and one purple glove asked, raising an eyebrow.

Duke L'Orange, the duck in the eyepatch, gave a small grin as he said, "Well, we don't. But wouldn't it be exciting if I met someone with a jewel thief background? I for one, can't even wait to meet up with that sort of character!"

The other female duck gave a groan as she shook her head. "Duke..."

"Regardless, he has a point. We don't know who or what we'll meet out there, so we need to be careful..." Wildwing frowned as Nosedive was looking up at the sky with his eyes widening in shock.

"Uh... Wildwing?" Nosedive asked.

"Hang on a minute, Nosedive." Wildwing waved his arm.

"But Wildwing!" Nosedive said.

"Let me just finish what I have to say." Wildwing started.

"But Wildwing, you might want to take a look!" Nosedive said as he pointed up to the sky.

Wildwing blinked in confusion as he and the others looked up in the sky with their eyes widening. Up on the rooftops passing by were anthropomorphic dogs riding a mini-van, as if looking around for something. Wildwing narrowed his eyes. "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know." Nosedive shook her head. "But that does seem pretty suspicious, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen dogs riding cars like THAT before." Tanya gave a smirk. "You think they could be related to Lord Dragunus?"

"Whatever the case, this does raise some red flags. We need to check it out." Wildwing frowned. "Come on, team! Let's follow that car!"

Everyone nodded as they started to head off in their own van to proceed following the van the dogs were in. But as Mallory came in the rear, she had a weird feeling as she gulped, before going in.

* * *

All the while, up on the roof, skidding to a stop, the doors opened as six canines had stepped out of the vehicle, each of them holding a pose as they looked around. Four of the dogs were each wearing a silver body suit with a red collar and a red belt with the letter 'R' on them. The first dog with a silver body suit was a yellow Golden Retriever with a yellow tail. The second dog with the silver suit was a brown furred border collie. The third dog with a silver body suit was black furred German Doberman, with a slight serious, but very narcisstic look on his face. The fourth dog with a silver body suit was a blue and white Siberian husky. The fifth dog was a white furred sheepdog who looked a little nervous. And the final dog was a Rottweiler held by a straitjacket and cage, with a muzzle attached as he seemed ready to attack anybody.

"Keep a sharp eye out!" The dog with the yellow fur said. "Those jewel thieves were last seen in this area."

"How quite sure of you on that?" The Doberman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"According to the Master, this was where the jewel thieves were hiding out." Hunter said. "And I think it's best we split off into two pairs. Shag, if you can, go with Exile."

Shag, the white sheepdog, gave a nod and a grunt before getting close to the Siberian Husky, who gave a nod, laughing. "No worries, comrade. We'll have them surrounded on all sides."

"Great!" Blitz, the German Doberman gave a grin as he came close to the collie. "And I will go off with Colleen."

Colleen, the collie, raised an eyebrow as she asked, "And you are...?"

Blitz's ears went down as his eyes widened in shock, before glaring at the collie. "Colleen, we went over this several times! You know who I am! Blitz!"

"Blitz, Blitz... no, I don't think that's your name." The collie said as she pulled out a clipboard from her pocket and pretended to look over the list. "Maybe you were under a codename I don't know about... oh, here you are! You were... Mister Bedazzler Eyes!"

The German Doberman just groaned as Colleen gave a smirk towards the Doberman as Hunter coughed. "Actually, I was thinking more you going with Muzzle, Blitz."

Blitz's eyes widened in horror. "Me, go with HIM?"

Blitz pointed over to the hopping cage that contained the Rottweiler in the straitjacket as he looked ready to attack. The Doberman just lowered his ears nervously as he said to himself, "This is just a bad sign waiting to happen."

"Meanwhile, Colleen and I will enter from the front." Hunter smiled as he looked around with the team. "Does anybody have any questions before we do this?"

"I have one question, pal. Just what exactly are you up to?"

The dogs stood still as they turned around to see another van with six familiar anthropomorphic ducks coming out, each of them holding their own blasters. Hunter looked a little surprise, before rolling his eyes, "I would NOT have predicted this!"

"Hey! Answer my question, man!" Nosedive called out as Wildwing held up a hand, silencing his brother.

"That'll do, bro." Wildwing said as he turned to the six dogs. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"That's funny, that was what I was just about to ask you." Hunter gave a grin as Blitz's eyes widened in excitement. Hunter noticed Blitz's eyes as he asked, "Uh, Blitz?"

"Oh my goodness! You're the Mighty Ducks, one of the best hockey teams in the state!" Blitz said as he jumped up and down in excitement. "I always watch your games every season! Wildwing has to be the best goalee in the world!" At that moment, Blitz was grabbing Exile and shaking him. "This is the best day of my life!"

Exile glared at Blitz before pushing him off. "Don't be weird, boy."

"Hmmm... a dog of good taste." Wildwing gave a smirk as the others gave a nod, but still held a stance. "But we asked you for who YOU are!"

"Look, we're just a team of superhero dogs trying to stop some jewel thieves from bringing a jewel to one of the most powerful men in the world!" Hunter simply explained. "You see, our Master sent us here to stop them from saving the world."

The ducks looked a bit skeptical at first as they looked at each other as Hunter sighed. "I know you don't have any reason to believe us, but this world could be destroyed if this jewel gets delivered to the wrong hands."

"Just a moment." Wildwing said as he motioned the other ducks for a meeting as they huddled. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't know, bro. They don't seem trustworthy..." Nosedive said.

"Nosedive, come on! That's probably what that Father guy WANTS!" Wildwing groaned. "I mean, come on, you noticed it too, right? The leaders, the strong and brash girls, the inventors, the untrustworthy ones, the big guys, the wild cards? It's like the universe is TRYING to get us to fall to temptation!"

"Wait, which one of us is the untrustworthy ones?" Duke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My point is, they're probably good guys like the rest of us! So instead of fighting them and risking the sky from cracking even further, let's try and work with them!" Wildwing said. "Okay?"

The others looked skeptical about it, but they knew to trust Wildwing as they nodded. Wildwing turned back to the confused Road Rovers as he said, "Okay, uh..."

"Hunter. I'm the leader." Hunter gave a smile as he offered his hand to Wildwing.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Wildwing and this is my team. Mallory, Duke, Grin, Tanya and this is my brother, Nosedive." Wildwing said.

"Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag and Muzzle. Those are my teammates." Hunter smiled as he pointed to each one.

"Do you need any help with these jewel thieves?" Wildwing asked. "We'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

"Oh, that's great!" Hunter smiled as the Road Rovers looked pretty surprised (even Muzzle, who stopped hopping around as he looked at Hunter, confused).

"Uh, Hunter?" Colleen raised a hand. "I know you're trustworthy of almost everybody, but what makes you so sure we can trust these ducks? Sure, they're great hockey players, but they don't seem to be fighters..."

Mallory, upon hearing that, gasped as she narrowed her eyes at the collie. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're probably good, but you're not 'special' by any means." Colleen turned to Mallory as she gave a small laugh. "I mean, ducks are the prey to dogs in the real world, after all."

Mallory bared her teeth as she pulled out her Puck Blaster. "You want to repeat that to my face?"

Wildwing, realizing what was going on, tried to move the fiery duck away. "Mallory, no, this is exactly what he wants!"

Colleen, on the other hand, crossed her arms as she said, "Well, if you ducks can really help, then stay out of our way while we investigate this jewel thief!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Mallory screamed as she shot the Puck Blaster, sending a flying hockey puck right into Colleen's face.

KA-POW!

Colleen stumbled a little as both teams from both sides widened their eyes in horror. Colleen rubbed her cheek a bit as she narrowed her eyes towards the duck.

"Well... you just asked for it." Colleen growled as she held a stance.

"Bring it, female dog!" Mallory returned the growl, getting into a stance.

"Oh no..." Wildwing groaned as he sat down.

"Hm hm hm... now who is the immature one of the group?" Duke couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

The Road Rovers looked shocked, but helpless as Hunter gave a sigh. "Yet ANOTHER unexpected twist. Bummer."

"What do we do?" Blitz asked.

"Nothing, Blitz. Once Colleen is in rage, it takes a while before she calms down." Exile said as she shuddered. "It is best if we stay out of way."

As the Road Rovers and the Mighty Ducks backed away slowly, it was a showdown on the roof between Colleen and Mallory, as both eyes locked towards their respective opponents, ready to attack.

**AND THEY SAY THE FIERY ONES ARE SO FEISTY!  
FIGHT!**

**(60 Seconds)**

Mallory began the fight by shooting another puck right towards the collie. Colleen slid down, dodging the puck as she ran towards the duck and gave her a very strong uppercut, yelling, "HI-YAH!"

Mallory stumbled back a little bit as she gave a smirk. "Ah, so you're a martial artist? All right! Time to show off what I can do with my own skills!"

The female duck took a stance as she started to roundkick the dog a few times. Colleen gave a growl as she ran over and tried to block each kick with her own hands respectively as the duck kept going with her kicks. Colleen looked around quickly to find a weak spot somewhere on her body, before proceeding to punch Mallory right in the bill, knocking her back a few steps.

Colleen waved her ears around, giving a small smirk to herself as she chuckled, before going down to jump on Mallory. The duck quickly rolled out of the way before quickly getting up, causing Colleen to land on the floor sprawled out.

**(50 Seconds)**

Colleen quickly recovered as she got up, but not before Mallory tapped her feet twice to activate some wheels coming out of her shoes. The duck grabbed her Puck Blaster again as she started to slide over to Colleen, aiming for her chest. Mallory then started to pull the trigger as multiple pucks shot out of the gun.

The collie gave a short narrow glare of her eyes as she tried to grab the fast flying pucks with her hands, and grab them, she did. She gave a smirk as she swung the pucks back towards Mallory's direction as the duck's eyes went wide. Mallory then gave a scoff as she pulled out a hockey stick from her back as she easily swung them back towards the collie. Colleen's eyes widened before one puck hit her in the eye.

Hunter, watching from nearby, winced a bit as he covered his eye. "Ouch. That has got to hurt!"

Colleen bared her teeth as she started to run towards the duck, grabbing her Puck Blaster in surprise as both dog and duck were fighting over the device. Of course, that led to both of them falling off the roof, much to the Mighty Ducks's and Road Rovers's shock as they looked down.

**(40 Seconds)**

Fortunately for both of them, they bounced off a fancy, bouncy umbrella before landing on their feet, but in the process, Colleen had snagged the Puck Blaster out of the duck's hands as she gave a smirk.

"Oh, look at that. Looks like I got your little toy, governor!" Colleen gave a small smirk before tossing to the side. "And now it's gone. What are you going to do?"

Mallory narrowed her eyes as she growled, before charging head first into the metal suit, surprising Colleen as she flew to the side of the building. The dog's back collided with the building as she sat down on the ground, groaning, before getting up and glaring at the duck. The collie then started to run towards the anthropomorphic duck with a look of determination and dark glares before grabbing the duck and flipping her over to the ground, body slamming her.

Mallory gave a groan as she narrowed her eyes, before biting the collie's nose. Colleen yelled as she retracted back, covering her nose and whimpering. Unfortunately for the collie, that left Mallory to do a big move before headbutting the collie, making the collie back up a little bit. Colleen groaned as she held her stomach as the duck couldn't help but chuckle.

**(30 Seconds)**

As Colleen began to recover from the headbutt, Mallory activated her roller skate/jet shoes as she started circling around her opponent. Then, raising a fist, Mallory started going in circles around the collie, punching her in the face with every step of the way. Colleen tried her best to follow her, but it was of no use. Eventually, due to too many punches AND the fact that she was starting to get dizzy, she was feeling ready to stumble.

Mallory quickly stopped circling her opponent as she gave a smirk, watching the collie stumble around a little bit before falling on the ground. Mallory gave a smirk as she started to take a running start, before skating back just as Colleen was getting up. Colleen's eyes shrank, but it was too late for her to get out of the way as the duck delivered a massive punch to the face, causing the collie to fly backwards.

Colleen quickly landed on the ground on her two feet as she growled. "I've had enough of these stupid antics!"

After letting off a howl, Colleen started running towards the strong Mighty Duck, ready to attack her with all her might. Mallory could only smirk as she went into a pose, ready to take on the female Road Rover any day.

**(20 Seconds)**

Colleen gave a growl as she ran over, her paws ready. Mallory activated her jet shoes once again in an attempt to get away, but before she could do so, Colleen managed to grab the duck by the neck, choking her out as the shoes were still active. But, unfortunately for Colleen, Mallory started skating, despite being choked, as she was dragging the collie along for a little skating trip.

Mallory smirked as she started to aim for a wall in the building as she turned around and backed up pretty fast. This, in turn, made Mallory slam Colleen against the wall as the collie let go of the duck's neck, causing the collie to fall down. The collie slowly got up as she looked down at the silver suit, a little bit cracked, but otherwise pretty resilient.

Colleen then turned towards Mallory, whose suit was still showing some wear and tear, but she was doing her best to recover from the choking. Colleen gave a little smirk, knowing this was her chance.

**(10 Seconds)**

Colleen quickly ran towards the duck as she grabbed her by the torso, surprising the duck. Mallory then felt herself being lifted up into the air as Colleen began to swing her around a few times, causing the duck to give out a small scream.

**(5...)**

Mallory was starting to feel a little sick as she was doing her best to hold it in...

**(4...)**

Colleen gave a smirk as she spotted the target she was aiming for, before loosening her grip on the duck.

**(3...)**

Mallory flew straight in the air as her eyes began to shrink.

**(2...)**

And even if she could get out of the way of the tree...

**(1...)**

Nothing more could have been done, as the last hit on the head due to the collision probably exhausted her every self, before collapsing down to the ground.

_**KO!**_

Colleen looked down at the down duck as she gave a laugh. "Huh. I have to admit, I was wrong about you. You are indeed a formidable opponent..."

It was right at that moment that Colleen blinked before looking up to see the Road Rovers and the Mighty Ducks looking down in shock. Colleen just looked around in confusion. "Er, what?"

Before anybody could say anything else...

_**CRACK!**_

The Earth shook once more as Wildwing looked up, groaning. "Oh no... I knew this would happen..."

Everyone looked up to where Wildwing was staring as the crack in the sky had become less of a crack and more a white static breaking off a television screen. A lot of people were looking concerned about this as Hunter yelped, "Oh no... yet another unexpected twist. Again, bummer."

Wildwing slapped his forehead. "Ugh, I knew this would happen..."

"Whoa-oh, dude, that Father guy wasn't kidding around!" Nosedive said in concern. "The crack from the sky got bigger!"

"And I think we know which two fighters were responsible for all that." Tanya said as she glared at Colleen, then at the down Mallory.

Colleen's eyes widened as she frowned, "Oh come on! There could have been millions of fights around the world! What makes this one any special?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you two have a similar traits in some way?" Wildwing pointed out.

Colleen opened her mouth to argue... before her eyes widened as she thought about it. "Oh... uh... sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it." Hunter gave a smile. "If anything, you guys need to talk to the ducks. They're trying to help us by catching the jewel thieves!"

"Don't worry, Hunter. We're still going to help you... but in return, you need to help US investigate that crack in the sky." Wildwing said as he pointed up towards the sky. "Look, it's getting even worse! Maybe we better get cracking on the jewel thief case right away before we can figure out the other problems."

"Better yet..." Hunter said. "Find out what is causing the crack while trying to find our thief! What do you say?"

Wildwing looked over towards his team, some of which were tending to the unconscious Mallory as Nosedive gave a thumbs-up. Wildwing gave a nod as he said, "All right. As soon as Mallory gets up, we'll get going. Shall we go inside and bust the thieves?"

"No need to, comrade."

The Mighty Ducks and Road Rovers blinked as they turned to see Exile, Shag and Blitz coming out of the building, the former looking angry, holding a note. "The thieves aren't here..."

"They're not? Where are they, then?" Hunter asked in curiosity.

"They left a note..." Exile frowned as he handed Hunter the note as Hunter read it.

"To any superhero team tracking us down, you are too late. The jewel is no longer in this building. It has been safely delivered to a mafia building somewhere in... in..." Hunter's ears lowered down. "...in Steelport. Do not attempt to come in. You will be shot. Signed... Phillipe Loren."

The Road Rovers and Mighty Ducks looked at each other as they looked pretty concerned, wondering what possible reason would there be for a simple jewel to end up in a place like Steelport. But it didn't deter them. They knew the criminal must be stopped!

**This melee's winner is...**

_**COLLEEN**_

* * *

**_NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

_**Even one young female superhero, let alone two, can have an off-day...**_

* * *

And with that, another One-Minute Melee is done and over with! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
